Sandalwood And Roses
by Scarlet Path
Summary: Pirate Captain Arthur and his men were not as lucky as thought when a ship came over to save them from drowning. They soon find out that are now cargo on a slave ship and Sadik is the Captain of the ship. To save his men from being sold as slaves, Arthur must bargain with Sadik. It would take more than gold and jewels to satisfy Sadik's greed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an ongoing RP that I'm doing with my friend, known as Florville. Unfortunately, she doesn't have a log in here. Though, you can see some of her stuff on Y!Gallery, Florville619. Anyways...  
The plot is set in the 1500's. Arthur/England is played by Florville and Sadik/Turkey... well Ottoman Empire is played by me, Scarletpath.  
Each chapter is checked and proof read by Florville  
Comments would be loved and cherished. :3  
**

**Plus, I'm only going to put up the first 2 chapters up here. The reason being is that it will get too NSFW for Fanfiction. But don't worry! I'll be putting the rest up on 'Archive Of Our Own'. I have the same name for my account. So just look for Scarletpath on AO3 to read more of this story.  
**

* * *

**Sandalwood and Roses**

By Scarletpath and Florville

1

Damn the Portuguese and their lightning-fast ships, and damn his own blasted corsair for having rudder problems at such an inopportune time! After watching one half of his ship burning, a third of his crew mown down by canister, another third leaping off of the ship in flames, and the other third trying desperately to put the fires on the deck out, England had felt his heart drop into his stomach as he saw one of the cannons taking aim.

Fortunately, he had the good sense to shout at his men to take to the water. This probably saved a dozen men from the explosion that occurred when a shot was fired directly into the powder magazine.

When England regained his bearings, he could hear more cannons being fired, and he managed to grab his tricorn hat before it was swept away by the tide, clinging to it as valiantly as he was clinging to the fragment of his beautiful ship, which was now sinking. Shit…that meant he had to swim…or…whose ships were those now, firing on the Portuguese vessels who had taken his wounded ship down? He'd use his spyglass, but the damn thing was probably full of seawater.

Ropes…ropes were being thrown out to some of his men as the ship drew close to them. Since it would certainly be better than swimming back to England, Arthur swallowed his pride and waved an arm, catching the line that was thrown to him and securing it around his waist.

As soon as he was hauled up onto the deck of the craft, Arthur straightened his posture and settled the damp tricorn back on his head, trying to preserve as much dignity as his sopping wet state would allow. He didn't recognize the language being spoken by the men on this vessel…but they were certainly members of a navy. "Who is in charge here?" Arthur demanded, looking around as he saw some of his men being bound at the wrists. When someone went to tie his hands, England drew his saber, a low snarl issuing from his throat. "Bring that any closer, dog, and I will sever your hands from your body," he growled, unintimidated by the crowd of men who immediately gathered around him with their blades drawn in response.

From behind the crowding men sounded a loud voice. "Durma!" The armed men slowly stepped away from the captured man, lowering their weapons. A large white feather could be seen behind the men, moving closer towards the crowd. "It seems that we have a very special 'guest' on my ship," came the same voice; only now, he was now speaking in English and obviously directing it towards said man in interest. The men that had surrounded Arthur parted, leaving an opening for the man that was coming forward.

He soon came into view: Sadik Adnan, the Ottoman Empire. He was dressed in his flowing white robes with a red silk sleeveless shirt overtop. That white feather was placed on top of his large headdress, bobbing slightly as he moved. It was impossible to see his face, let alone what his expression was. Over his face was his trademark white mask, and his mouth was hidden behind some type of black fabric. "So this is the Arthur Kirkland everyone has been talking about." Sadik began to chuckle, placing a folded hand under his chin in amusement. "I'd thought that you would've at least put up a good fight."

With that, he pulled out his Shamshir and pointed it at the other. "You're highly outnumbered, Arthur. It would be in your best interests to submit to me. I did capture you fair and square. Unless..." he paused for a moment; one would swear that the grin on Sadik's hidden face was somehow visible, "…you want to fight for your freedom." His men quickly stepped backwards, moving and shifting so that they made a large human circle around them. "If you beat me, I'll let you go, but... If I beat you... well, I'm sure I can figure something that would best 'suit' you." He mused, holding his sword at the ready.

England scowled. Oh, how he would _love _to run this impressive, magnificent and far-too attractive bastard through…Arthur was about to step forward and accept the challenge when he saw his men being dragged below deck, probably to the brig. No…this was not merely a matter of personal honour…had Sadiq captured only himself, Arthur would have fought him to the bloody death. But in this case, if Sadiq defeated him, his men might be slaughtered, and what kind of Captain would Arthur Kirkland be remembered as then?

Thus, even though it was a loathsome thing and it felt wrong to his very core to do it, Arthur slowly slid his blade back into its sheath. "If I had no-one but myself to think of, I would accept your challenge; however, a Captain cannot think so selfishly. I wish to bargain with you for the lives of my men. What arrangement can we reach that will ensure safe passage of myself and my crew back to Great Britain?" he asked loudly enough that his men would hear as they were carried off, and would not despair.

The hand that was holding up Sadik's sword lowered slightly in disappointment as Arthur sheathed his weapon. It was no secret that Sadik was looking forward to an exciting yet furious battle of swords and wits. Arthur just had to play the 'noble' Captain card. Though, as he heard Arthur's reasoning words, mirth flowed right through him. Instantly, his shoulders started to shake. Gripping his mask, he started to laugh as though he had just heard a really funny joke.

Arthur felt his blood boil as the bastard laughed at him. This man…this Empire, he was much larger and much older than Britannia was, and it would probably be wise to remember that. It was the only thing that kept him from drawing his sword and taking a slash at the bastard in mid-laugh.

"What a cute request," Sadik mused out loud, sighing almost happily at the end before calming down. "Do you really think I would let you and your men go as easily as that?" Sadik sheathed his sword and started to walk over to the other. "Your men are nothing but a source of income for me." He started, slowly circling the Englishman. His hidden eyes looked Arthur over as though he were a piece of meat. Very nice.

England stood his ground as Sadik circled him, and he could feel the gaze on him, acutely aware of exactly how the other Empire saw him.

"You need something of equal or greater value to trade for them. And for you... Oh, that's a whole other bargain," Sadik said in a deeper voice. He leaned down behind the other to whisper into his ear so his men couldn't hear. "What can you offer me for your freedom, England? A prize such as yourself?" He purred darkly, placing his hands down on Arthur's shoulders.

The low voice in his ear made England shiver, his fists clenching as he ground his teeth with determination. "I have a stash of Spanish gold destined for the British Crown hidden on Madeira, which should contain enough to compensate you for the cost of my men. As for myself…" He turned dauntless green eyes upward to gaze into Sadik's darker ones. "It will take us five days to reach Madeira and another ten to reach Britain. In exchange for my freedom at the end of the fifteen days, I offer you my willing captivity in the interim. You may do with me as you see fit until we reach my shores."

Sadik hummed out in thought, stroking the other's shoulders lightly as Arthur told him what he could offer. "Very... very tempting." In fact, the offer made his toes curl in delight. All that gold would certainly be a good trade for the men, and for Arthur to willingly give up his body... oh, he would have fun with that. Stepping back from the other, Sadik walked around so that he was facing him. Lifting his arm up, he took hold of Arthur's chin and moved in close. "All right, then... but let's make your part of the deal a little more interesting. For every time you don't do what I ask, I'll add a day. If your men so much as raise their voice towards me... I'll add another day... I'm sure you know where I'm going with this. Stay true to your word and I'll stay true to mine." His thumb lightly stroked Arthur's chin as he held his head in place. "Oh, and if you or any of your ships attack me..." Sadik leaned in dangerously close. "I'll be adding more than just a day," he threatened in a very deep tone.

Arthur's nostrils flared slightly and his fists clenched, but he did not pull away from Sadik's grip on his chin. He knew better…dealing with nations like the Ottoman Empire was far different than dealing with the other nations in Europe. For men like Sadik, a deal was not just a game or a promise, but more like a sacred covenant, and it would have very severe consequences if it were broken. Or…that was what Arthur had gathered in his limited experience with the East.

Then Sadik leaned in close, and the faint smell of exotic spices drifted up from his robes, and Arthur cursed himself as his breaths grew a little shaky. _Think of your men, think of them, now is not the time for this, if you were alone on the ship it would be different…_

"My ships have no quarrel with you," Arthur rasped, clearing his throat as his cheeks coloured at the husky quality of his voice, which he truly did not like. The icy cold of the air was starting to creep into his body from the wet clothes that were hanging heavily on his lean frame, but he had valiantly kept from shivering so far. "If any English vessels are spotted, you need only bring me on deck so I am visible to them, and they will not fire on you. And because I have made a deal with you, I will not seek rescue for myself, however I do hope that in the case of a rendezvous you will allow my men to depart to a British ship so that their upkeep will not strain the supplies of food and water that you have on board. Add to my sentence in that case if you wish, but I have no desire to see either of our crews going hungry if it is not absolutely necessary." Of course, he wasn't going to mention the fact that if their positions had been the reverse, England would have made Sadik's men beg and fight over table scraps…

Arthur swallowed hard, his posture still proud as he looked the other nation directly in the eyes. "And I will agree to your terms, provided you allow me a moment to speak with my men to ensure their deference to you." A faint smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I am certain if our positions were reversed, you would make the same request. A good crew taken prisoner with their Captain will often be quite quarrelsome and plot escape and other such mischief, unless they receive orders to the contrary. If they disobey my orders, however, I will gladly pay with a longer sentence."

It was amusing, watching the small changes of Arthur's expressions. The way the corners of his green eyes narrowed, his thick eyebrows twitched, his nostrils flared. He knew by looking into those green orbs that there was a lot of fight and fire in his spirit. He wanted to see what other expressions he could bring out in Arthur. Being as close as he was to the other's face, he caught the sound of elevated breathing. A grin pulled across his covered mouth as he noticed the interesting effect he was having on the British Empire.

"Ah, a gentleman. How noble of you…but you forget that this is my ship." His arm reached out and wrapped around Arthur's middle. His strength was easily hidden under his clothes, and Sadik made sure Arthur knew this as his bicep squeezed around him.

England tensed when he was grabbed around the waist, his breath hitching slightly at the flex of the powerful bicep against his side.

"Don't test my generosity. You're lucky I don't decide to sell your men to the highest bidder." Sadik let out a low growl into Arthur's ear, amused by the strong shiver it evoked. "Give me the gold, your men go free. I don't really care what happens to your men before the payment."

Sadik's tone then turned more cheerful as he let Arthur go. "Though, if you are willing to pay with your body..." Sadik paused, feeling his skin tingle in delight. "You have to impress me. Show me with your body how grateful you are for my kindness. If I like it, I'll make sure to tell my crew to be kind to your men." He then called out a command to his crew and they obediently went back to their jobs. "Leave your weapons behind, then you can talk to your men. Come to my quarters after you're done." With that, he motioned for one of his men to retrieve Arthur's dangerous belongings.

England's cheeks flushed in a combination of embarrassment and anger at the statement that he could improve his men's lot if he paid with his body, his fists clenching as he seethed silently. Bastard…but again, if their positions were reversed, Arthur would've had him swabbing the decks with his tongue, or something equally demeaning. It was a dog-eat-dog world, after all. He had merely gotten caught first.

Removing his saber and handing it over along with his pistol and the blades hidden in his boots, England continued seething sullenly as he was escorted to the brig. Standing at the door, he took careful stock of his men, who looked to him in obvious expectation of an order.

"I have made a bargain for safe passage to England," he began, his tone serious. "Your lives are assured so long as you behave; however, my life is not safe unless you show obedience and deference to the Ottoman Empire and his crew. If I hear a single word about one of you behaving like anything other than a perfect gentleman, I will have you pitched overboard myself, is that understood?"

"Yes, Cap'n," came the unanimous response.

"You are _not _to try and rescue me. You will not mutiny against the crew or captain of this vessel, and you will not do anything unless you are ordered to by either myself or the Ottoman Empire. You are to obey him as you would me, until you disembark from his vessel or are told otherwise by me personally. Any defiance toward our host will increase my suffering, and I will take that suffering out of your hides if you do anything to cause it. Is _that _understood?"

The affirmative response was delayed and scattered this time, and Arthur's green eyes flashed dangerously. "I said is that understood?!" he barked.

"Yes, Cap'n!" came the clearer reply, and Arthur relaxed visibly.

"You are a fine crew, and I will do everything I can to ensure that you are treated well. This is simply a storm that we must weather; however, if you behave extremely well, we shall be back in Britain in just under three weeks, and this will be but another of your tales to tell your loved ones. Stay strong. I am depending on your goodwill towards these men…do not disappoint me."

There was a rousing cry of 'Rule, Britannia!' that made Arthur's heart swell a little with pride, easing some of the dread that had settled in his breast. However, as he departed the brig, the dread began to return, rising up in full force as he stopped in front of Sadik's door, his cheeks flushing again as he lifted his hand and knocked. For his men…he was doing this for his men…


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Sadik chuckled to himself as he entered his room, deeply breathing in the scent of sandalwood that greeted his nose. It had been a while since he'd gotten to play around with someone. This would make his time at sea very enjoyable.

One would say that he was cruel, forcing someone to please him, but he didn't see it that way. Oh no. Arthur was his prize and he was entitled to do as he pleased with him. Manipulating him and making him do what he wanted was much more fun than just forcing him down and having his way with him. The idea of having the British Empire eating out of the palm of his hand made him groan out loud. He was hoping that he could invade that stubborn mind of his, to make him crave his touch.

A pleased sigh left him as he flopped down on his pile of silk pillows, rubbing his chest absently before opening the red top over his outfit, slipping it open. He relaxed and reached over to his Hookah. Pulling the fabric down from where it covered the lower portion of his face, he placed the mouth piece to his lips. Drawing deeply, he held his breath, savouring the flavoured smoke: the taste of molasses and apples with a hint of cinnamon. Hearing a knocking at his door, he didn't bother getting up. "Come in, Arthur. Close the door behind you." Sadik couldn't stop the small grin that tugged on his lips.

England wasn't quite keen on being addressed by his first name…however, the other nation was older, and for the time being, a little more powerful than he was, so he would bear it. England opened the door, shivering visibly from the cold of his wet clothing by this point, although his mind was immediately taken from his miserable state when a heady aroma of sandalwood and the exotic scent that had been on Sadik's clothing before suddenly assaulted his senses. He fell back against the door, swallowing a groan before it managed to escape, and he tried to even out his breathing, but he couldn't…every damn breath was pulling him into the erotic and sensual embrace of this room, god help him.

The only thing that was keeping him from getting hard right now were the wet clothes and the fact that he was so cold from the dip in the Atlantic that his balls were hiding somewhere around the area of his kidneys. Although he wasn't going to complain…the last thing he wanted was for this bastard to know he was susceptible. "My men have agreed…to obey your orders," Arthur rasped, removing his tricorn and shaking his head, drops of water flying from the ends of his scruffy hair. "Tell me what I must do to ensure that they have enough to eat."

Sadik could tell that the other didn't want to be in here, but he didn't care. It was far too amusing seeing how awkward and cold Arthur was. A small hum came from him as he looked over Arthur's shivering form. His eyes then trailed up to the other's face, and he tapped the Hookah's mouth piece against his lips. "I thought I was clear that you had to prove yourself to me with your body for that. Though... I guess you can start by taking off your clothes. You look cold. Leave your underclothes on if you want." He brought the Hookah to his lips and took in a slow drag and blew out the smoke in Arthur's direction.

"Wait." He lifted his hand up to still the other. Sadik shifted himself on his pillows into a more comfortable position. "Make me enjoy it. I want a show." He grinned, his tongue peeking out to lick his top lip.

Arthur ground his teeth, his head jerking up and his eyes burning with indignant and thinly restrained fury. He wanted to cuss him out; Arthur wanted to lash out at him, rage and rant, punch him right in that bloody mask of his. But such behaviour would not keep his men safe, and it would not feed them. i_Bastard,/i _he growled in his mind, not daring to say it. He would keep his pride about him…he was the British Empire…

Setting his tricorn aside and reaching up with shaking fingers that were already white from the cold, Arthur undid the buttons on his jacket which was still dripping wet, letting it slide from his thin shoulders and drop to the floor. He undid his sash, draping it over a nearby chair, undoing the buttons on his waistcoat and doing the same with it as well.

Folding his arm upright, Sadik rested his chin on the back of his hand as he watched. Truth be told, he wasn't very excited about Arthur's performance. It wasn't sensual at all; he was stiff, awkward and nervous with his movements. It was pretty boring, though his eyes never left the other. Understandably, he was sure the other wasn't used to doing such things. An almost irritable sigh left him as he blew out more smoke.

Colour was already flooding into England's cheeks as he moved to undo the buttons on his linen shirt, glancing at Turkey and feeling his heart miss a beat at the look of disapproval in those dark eyes.

A show…that's right, the Ottoman had requested a show…and presumably the better he performed, the better his men would be treated. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, still shivering visibly as he tried to recall how he'd seen the wenches at the brothel perform this particular act. Fuzzy brows furrowing, Arthur closed his eyes, leaning back against the door and sliding trembling hands up the front of his shirt, undoing the ruffle at the collar and slowly sliding it free, letting it drop to the floor beside him. Bunching the middle of his shirt in his fists, he tugged it free of his pants inch by inch, then unbuttoned it slowly, his cheeks flushed scarlet as he let it slip from his shoulders, looking to Sadik in hopes of determining if he was doing a passable job.

"Don't stop. Move your hands over your skin," Sadik instructed, moving his hand in a small circular motion to direct Arthur to turn around. "I want to see your body."

Arthur clenched his teeth, his brows drawing together in a scowl. "Perhaps if I wasn't so bloody cold, I'd do a better job," he growled, turning his back on the Turk and sighing. It was hard to get into the right mindset, he was freezing…but…honestly, the man probably had hordes of dancing girls back home, why the hell would he want Arthur?!

Why indeed…

Shouldn't he feel privileged? If Sadik really wanted sex, he could just force Arthur to submit to him. If he wanted a "show," didn't that mean that he found something about Arthur desirable enough to want to draw this out?

England glanced at Sadik curiously. Even with the mask on, now that the lower half of his face was uncovered, Arthur couldn't help noting that he had a powerful jaw, handsomely adorned with a shadow of facial hair. He was certainly not unattractive…perhaps Arthur could even take some enjoyment from this?

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Arthur set his jaw with determination, sitting down on the nearby chair and stretching out his legs, slowly peeling each of his boots off and letting them fall to the floor. His stockings followed, at which point he rose, his bare feet pat-patting against the floor as he approached the Ottoman Empire and paused a few feet in front of him, still shivering. "I apologize," he murmured, lowering himself to his knees, averting his gaze as he stroked his hands over his own pale skin, running his fingers through his hair and keeping one hand there, trailing the other down his temple, cheek and throat, over his sternum and down to the front of his wet pants, "but…the cold is making it rather hard to focus," he muttered, his eyes slitting open, almost catlike in the dim candlelight of Sadik's cabin as he fixed them on the Turk again. He popped the buttons on the front of his breeches and held the flap up with his hand, waiting for some sign of approval. He wasn't going to get naked unless the bugger actually showed a lick of interest, damn it!

Well, this was certainly interesting. It seemed that Arthur was actually trying to do a good job, and that pleased Sadik. Images of him training and playing with a willing Arthur were a very nice fantasy that he would like to experience. A smile curled at the corner of his lips as Arthur dropped to his knees, his eyes following the other's hands as they trailed over his body. He could only imagine having his hands moving along Arthur's pale white skin. He wanted to know just how smooth his flesh really was. At the mention of the cold, Sadik couldn't help but to agree with the other. Having him warmed up would be much better.

"Fine... Take those off and I'll warm you up. I don't want to get wet." Sadik's eyes drifted down to the other's open breeches before shifting slightly to the side to give the other room. With one hand, he patted at the spot beside him.

Arthur got to his feet a little too quickly, but he hoped that the Turk would attribute it to him being cold and wanting to get warm, rather than any desire at the prospect of curling up against somebody whose voice was like sex and honey melted together. He skimmed out of the pants as provocatively as he could manage while shivering and shriveled, tossing the pants over to land on his jacket before sitting down next to the other nation, his cheeks burning as he pressed his legs together and wrapped his arms around himself. He swallowed hard, recalling that he was supposed to be alluring...he forced himself to lie back on the pillows, parting his thighs just slightly, although he kept his arms wrapped around his torso. Arthur looked at the elegantly dressed male, wondering if he would even be able to _attempt _the façade of not desiring him. Because in truth, Arthur had a weakness for the exotic and the foreign…it was his Achilles heel. And the spicy scent of this nation, the aromas that permeated the air, they sent a tingling awareness through his entire body that made him want to forget his pride just this once…

At what could easily be seen as an eager display by Arthur, Sadik was tempted to grab the other by the arm and throw him against the pillows. It felt almost too good to be true to have England before him, stripping his clothes off. Though, he knew that the other was too prideful to pretend to enjoy such acts unless he actually enjoyed them.

An eyebrow rose at that thought. Perhaps there was more to this Arthur than he thought. A rush of dominance flowed through him as he saw the nervous nation sit down beside him. He had to pull the other out of his shell, if he really wanted to have fun with him.

Gazing down at Arthur, he brought his gloved hand to his own lips and slowly tugged the glove off with his teeth. A deep hum rumbled in his chest as he placed his warm, bare hand on Arthur's cheek. "You're freezing," he murmured as he slowly rubbed his hand against the skin, slowly moving it along the other's neck, down to his shoulder. It was almost hypnotic, seeing the contrast between his darker skin and Arthur's much whiter skin. Like coffee and cream. Sadik let out a very pleased hum at the thought.

Arthur resisted the urge to lean into that warm hand, although he couldn't hide the way his chest began to rise and fall a little faster. At the Ottoman's words, England slitted his eyes open, nostrils flaring slightly as he huffed. "Yes, well…a dip in the Atlantic tends to do that for a man," he muttered, his eyes flicking down to the coffee-coloured hand on his shoulder. He instantly regretted the move as it sent a flush of arousal coursing through his veins, and he wrapped his arms tighter around his upper body, because if he didn't keep his arms around himself, he was going to put them around this damned sexy nation, and his pride wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. Not yet…

Sadik couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle at Arthur's response. So the other had a sense of humour, even if it was a little brash. Hidden behind his mask, his eyes narrowed as he focused on the subtle reactions Arthur was showing. The way his chest was gradually rising faster and heavier and the way his arms tightened around his body in a more protective manner showed Sadik that his simple touch was doing something more than making Arthur nervous.

"You need to relax," he murmured, rubbing his thumb along Arthur's collar bone. Reaching out with his other hand, he grabbed his Hookah and brought it to his lips. Breathing in slowly, he held his breath, bringing his hand back up to cup Arthur's face. Moving his head so that he was facing him, he lowered his face close to Arthur's, their lips barely an inch apart. With his thumb, he rubbed the corner of Arthur's lips, coaxing his mouth open. With a steady breath, he gently blew the smoke into and around Arthur's mouth in an attempt to force him to breathe in the sweet and spicy aroma.

Having clenched his eyes tightly shut, Arthur was unaware of what was going on until there was a sudden firm grip on his face, and he opened his mouth to protest, but the breath he took in order to vocalize it drew in a heady mixture of apples and cinnamon that had him coughing from the sheer shock of it. And he'd breathed it in deeply and unreservedly due to being taken off-guard, too…damn it all.

Once he'd regained his composure, he fixed the Turk with a glare of extreme annoyance, his eyes watering slightly from coughing.

Sadik had half-expected Arthur to go into a coughing fit when he blew smoke over his mouth. He chuckled, pulling his face back from the other right before the coughing started. Seeing Arthur force down some of the smoke, he grinned at the small victory. Arthur's glare and watering eyes amused him; it made him think of what a child would do. Arthur's stubbornness was quite amusing, and it was fun to see his reactions. He was rather expressive even when he was trying to hide his emotions…

Despite the fact that the smoke lingering in the air combined with the straight breath he'd taken from Turkey's lips (something he certainly would have found spine-chillingly erotic, had it been consensual) were relaxing him against his will, Arthur remained as defiant as he could manage. "I will i_relax/i _when the safety of my men is assured," he growled. "I have no right to enjoy myself when they are tied up in the brig like that. If it were one of my privateering crews or a bunch of mercenaries, it would be different; but those are British Royal Navy men, some of whom have families who are expecting me to bring their fathers, sons and brothers home to them safely. And the fact that I have already failed more than half of those families is weighing heavily on my mind."

"Now, Arthur," Sadik tsked, "do you think that having this kind of attitude towards me is going to help your men?" He ran his hands down the side of Arthur's arms. A small frown formed on his lips. Again, Arthur was ranting about the well-being of his crew. They already had this talk before and it was becoming a mood killer. "Instead of complaining, perhaps you should stick to your side of our deal." Sadik felt himself growing impatient with the other. He didn't want to hear Arthur's sob stories. He wasn't the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. If he did, his empire wouldn't be as vast. Sadik's mind was deep in thought, trying to think of how to get the other to relax and to accept his touches.

Arthur sighed, deciding to take a different approach. Uncurling his arms from around his body, he slid his hands up Turkey's arms, his green eyes fixing intently on the eyes of his white mask as he moved to straddle the Ottoman's lap. He was not usually this honest, but at least he could blame it on whatever drug was in that blasted hookah, right? "Sadik…" he murmured, his gaze searching as he spoke softly. "You are a fellow Captain, and as such, I am certain that you know and understand the burden of responsibility that is interfering with my performance right now." He molded his smaller, naked body against the Turk's clothed frame, a flush of arousal already starting to show on his cheeks despite the fact that the occasional shivers were still coursing through him. "_Relieve_ my mind of that burden, Sadik," he groaned, hating himself for actually wanting this. "Give me your word that the men in that brig will have food, water, and a few blankets to keep them warm, and I will be your woman, your willing slave, for the remainder of this voyage." He leaned in, trailing his lips and tongue along the edge of the Ottoman's jaw, his fingers nestling in the Turk's dark hair as he slid his tongue along the column of his throat, scraping his teeth lightly over the adam's apple and kissing it as another shiver ran through his body, this one having nothing to do with the cold. When he lifted his head, the tortured desire in his catlike green eyes was painfully evident. "The fact that you have effectively bested me and put me in my place has already attracted me to you. Your power and masculinity evoke a desire to submit to them…but I cannot submit in good conscience unless my mind is put at ease on this matter." He swallowed hard, almost praying that the Turk would refuse, so that Arthur could maintain his façade of resistance and not give in completely to his desires. "Please…" he rasped. "Sever the chains of my responsibility, free me of their weight, and you will see how much more passionately I can dance for you."

Sadik was surprised as he felt Arthur take the initiative. His past disappointed thoughts of Arthur vanished instantly as the other's naked form straddled him. Now, this was what he was talking about.

A large grin appeared on his lips, and he could feel his muscles twitch in delight. A shiver went up his spine as he heard his name pass through Arthur's lips, and instantly he was very intent on watching the other's mouth. England's warming body pressed up against his, and he let out a low groan.

"Oh, you have my word, Arthur."

* * *

**Aaaand... that's it for now. If you want to read more chapters (Once we put them up) You have to go to AO3 on my account, Scarletpath. And for all my followers, you are more than welcome to follow me on there. I will be putting up my Mature fanfics on there that can't be put in Fanfiction. (Once I make some XD ) A big thanks for my bestest Rp'er partner and editor, Florville. Please leave some comments, because it is our fuel. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**We have an update! Though, if you want to read it, you have to go to Archive Of Our Own (AO3). For it's too explicite for Fanfic.**

**So here is the link to the story. Enjoy!**

**http  
**

** : / / archiveofourown.**

**org / works / 547083 / chapters / 973959**

**(I'm soo sorry. Fanfic hates links)  
**


End file.
